The Bone Meadows of Androzani Minor
by shippers.heart
Summary: When a new creature is discovered on Androzani Minor, it's up to the Doctor and River to find and rescue it, before a group of archeologist clam it for themselves. However, when things go terribly wrong, it's not only their lives their fighting for, but the state of their relationship as well. Especially, when that creature feeds off the one thing they're both filled with...Anger.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bone Meadows of Androzani Minor**_

**_When a new creature is discovered on Androzani Minor, it's up to the Doctor and River to find and rescue it, before a group of archeologist from 51st century clam it for themselves. However, when things go terribly wrong, it's not only their lives their fighting for, but the state of their relationship as well. especially when that creature feeds off the one thing that both River and the Doctor are filled with._**

* * *

_**Chapter one: When trouble comes a calling.**_

River placing her hand on the weathering cover of the most important book in her life, she let a soft smile cress her lips. This was her routine as of here lately after she had her vertex manipulator stolen away, by the very man she was incarcerated to protect. He had promised to give it back on his next return with even better features. Especially, since she had become very ill after using it for long jumps in time.

That had been four days ago, and even though she loved to escape the old fashion way, which involved lip stick and a stolen car. She missed being able to just hit few buttons and be standing in front of her love. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to her cot, disposing of her journal underneath the pillow before moving to lie down.

But as soon as her head was on the pillow, a sound caught her ears. It was the only sound that could send a warm glow expanding throughout her body, and instantly make a bright smile come to her lips. With breakneck speed, and her lips tucked between her teeth, she jumped up throwing the covers as she did.

But when she reached the bars, she paused having not expected to see the sight that was now placed in front of her. "I'm dreaming," she beamed as she stiffing her lips trying hard not to laugh.

Standing there right one foot propped behind him as he leaned on the old wooden doors was her doctor dressed in a full Indian Jones get-up. Of course there were a few changes, like the white braces that went over his tan button up shirt, which matched the bow-tie and the strip on his fedora.

But that was the only things that seemed out-of-place. He even had a brown travel pack and a whip secure to his side. "Hi honey I'm home." He said coolly as he slowly looked up from under his fedora. This time River, couldn't banter back instead she busted into laughter. "Hey," the doctor whimpered his attitude going from swagger to nerdy school boy in a second. "This is the last time I try to surprise you and bring you a gift." He groaned as he dragged his feet over to her cell.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but-," she paused as more laughter wreaked her body, especially when he was in the bright security lights.

"Ha Ha…yeah very funny." He whines out as he reaches into his pocket pulling out his sonic screw driver to unlock the door. Not wanting to ruin his mood, she took a deep breath before she leaned against the iron ore bars watching him.

"Where in God's name did you get that silly get-up," she snickered after a few minutes. "And why are you wearing it?" she added as she arched her eyebrow seductively. "I mean it's not even my birthday yet."

With her little comment and her tone, she quickly got the doctor's attention as he glanced at her face his own starting to flush as his adams-apple bobbed "Oh…and a whip, you know those things are fu-," she started when the lock popped loud causing the doctor to jump.

Again River couldn't withhold the laughter that busted forward. It was always fun to get him all flustered, but when she could make him forget about what he was doing now that was even better. "Ahhh," look what you made me do." He shouted as the lock melted. "Well there defiantly not going to like that." He finished as he pushed open the doors.

"Oh that's certain." She quipped back mockingly as she turned to pick up her diary. "I mean the escaped prisoner is nothing, but a metal lock in a prison filled with them…the shame." She added over her shoulder.

"You realize, next time I might just leave you hear." He threatened pointing his finger at her. "You know I can get into a lot of trouble doing this." He finished which caused River to turn and roll her eyes as she walked past him. "I mean it!" he shouted after her, but again she just ignored him. "River!"

"Oh hush, Indy… now come one before the guards come." She mocked before turning and walking into the TARDIS. Once inside she couldn't stop the huge smile that washed over her face. Walking over to the glass console, she ran her hand over it tenderly.

"I had a surprise, but on no," the doctor's voice echoed as he entered and closed the doors. "No one but Doctor Song can orchestrate a clever surprise ." He babbled as he took off the hat and tossed it in the corner where a leather jacket rested.

"You poor old thing," River mused softly as she slide her hand along the glass. "You've had to put up with his whining for 700+ years." The TARDIS hummed with acknowledgment and River smiled.

"Hey, don't you dare side with her," the doctor chided as he approached the TARDIS console. "You know I'm right old girl." He urged as he leaned smugly against it, until a lever fell down hitting his hand. "ow" he shouted pulling his hand away, before pointing his finger at River, who just rose her hand in innocence's. "See look what you did."

"Oh stop being a baby," River insisted as she walked over and took his sore hand into hers. "Now you said something about a surprise and a gift…so?" She asked, watching as the doctor's sour mood shifted back into his playful self. Spinning around on his heels he opened a compartment and pulled out her vortex manipulator, dangling it on two finger smugly.

Reaching for it, River groaned when he snatched it away quickly. "It's fixed now…and it will keep down the radiation sickness that comes with massive time jumps."

"I'm sensing a but here," River said crossing her arms as her face contorted in mock anger, which caused the doctor to bop her nose.

"Yes a pretty good size one. Just because you can make bigger trips don't make it and habit. With a massive jumps it need at least 24 hours to prepare for a safe trip back." He added before putting the device back in the cabinet.

"Hey…are you not going to give it to me?" she asked her brow frowned in confusion, but the doctor pulled out his sonic locking the compartment tight.

"You can have it after the surprise. There's a planet name Androzani Minor. It's home to the most beautiful oceans known in the Sirius system." The doctor confirmed as he danced around the console throwing switches as he moved. "It's also home to some of the most beautiful cave structures ever made by water." he finished before spinning on his heels, poking her nose as she leaned against the console.

"Ah so that's why you decided to dress like a complete idiot," she mocked crossing her arms as she watched him move. You do know that archeologist don't really dress like that right?"

"Correc-hey I don't look like an idiot and yes they do." He pouted coming to stand in front of her. "I have you know that I went to a clothing store and asked for everything an archeologist wares."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…And the young man standing at the counter thought I looked dashing." He finished, causing River to tilt her head as she bit her bottom lip. Of course the act didn't get past the ever watchful eyes of her Doctor Song," he cooed as he crossed on leg behind the other leaning elegantly on the nearby rail. "Do I sense jealousy?" He question smugly.

"Jealousy…of course not," she corrected her lips curling into a devilish smile. "I mean I kiss blokes, it's easier to use my hallucinogenic lipstick then my gun." She explained as she shrugged slightly. "So a young man flirting is understandable." She paused placing her hand on her chest in mock hurt. "Doctor…is that the look of jealousy?"

The doctors face held an contorted look of sarcasm with a hint of anger. "Okay that's it…before I drop you off I'm taking it away from you." He chided as he pushed past her to get to the scanner.

"Hey you started it," she countered as she raised her hand in innocence, before leaning closer. "But if you still want to do a pat down…well you want get any complaints from me."

"Oi" the doctor exclaimed as he covered the two small speakers on the sides of the scanner. "Not in front of the TARDIS." He whispered as he pulled his hand away and placed his finger to his lips. "You know she is just as much your mother as Amy. And I'm quite certain she doesn't want to hear that."

"Oh before you drop me off, I plan on her hearing a lot of things a mother shouldn't" River sass and watched as the blood rushed out of the doctor's face as he opened his mouth to retort only to snap it shut again.

"River, I -,"

"Oh shut up stupid, it was just a joke," he added rolling her eyes, as she walked over to the small jump chair and sat down leaving the doctor in a shock state. "Well…" she demanded and watched as he quickly tried to recover.

"Oh yeah…where was I," he stumbled as he tried to put Rivers comment from his mind. "Ah yeah the largest and most beautiful ocean and cav-," he started as he adjusted the scanner only to stop and scratch is none extant sideburns. "No…No that's impossible." He mumbled as he eyed the screen with a confused expression.

"Please tell me you didn't get us lost again." She mocked, but the smile fell from her face when she saw his worried expression. "Doctor, what's the matter?" she questioned easing up slowly. "I know that look, and it never comes with anything good."

"No, we're defiantly where I planed us to go but?" he paused before hurrying toward the doors.

"Doct-," River paused as she stepped out onto the planet as well. "Oh my God…what happen here?"

"I don't know…but I can tell you it wasn't good." He informed as their eyes roamed the planet. Androzani Minor had always been a beautiful planet with its strange red and yellow tress, its crystal clear ocean's filled with beautiful creatures that illuminated the water as they swum, its jewel crested caves, and a water fall that always held a rainbow but none of that was present.

The beautiful golden sand had darken into a harsh red color, and covered as far as the eye could see. But the harsh tainted sand wasn't the only change. The beautiful jeweled rocks had darkened and started to crumble, stumps stood where the once beautiful trees stood. "It looks like it's been burned," River remarked, her voice soft as she took in the sight when the doctor didn't answer.

She turned to see him standing on the edge of a cleft. "No…it's been destroyed," he offered his voice holding a sense of pain.

"What do you mean dest-," she stopped when she reached him.

"This was once a beach to the ocean, but now…now its." He went to confirm before being interrupted by River's sad voice.

"It's a meadow of bones."

And that was exactly what it was. They both stood there, their hands twinned as they peered down at the barren ocean floor, which was now covered in huge bones of different species of creature. The once beautiful red and green smeared coral had now turned a dark lifeless gray. "What could have done this?" River asked her voice sadden by the sight.

"People River," he muttered softly as he turned around marching back toward the TARDIS.

"How do you know it was-," she started but stopped when the Doctor wheeled around anger write in his eyes.

"Because it's always the case, River," He hissed causing her to flinch at the harshness of his words, as he spun and continued to walk.

Once they were back inside she watched as he harshly handled the controls. "We're leaving?" she questioned cautiously causing the Doctor to slump down in the small chair.

"What else is there to do River," he remarked his voice less harsh and more sadden. Walking over to him she kneeled down in front of him so she could meet his eyes.

"When have you ever ran from a problem?" she paused as if went to answer her questions she hushed him, "When have I ever let you run from something like this?" The doctor shook his head as he gestured to the doors.

"This isn't a problem anymore…It's a disaster area. A beautiful plant turned into ash, sand and bones." He retorted as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Yes, but you have a time machine…and now a mystery that needs an answer." She cooed softly as she pulled his hand into hers. "Now where is that Indian Jones' spirit?" she joked lightly and watched as a soft sad smile came across his face.

"River…River…River," he said softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. "What would I ever do without you?" he finished as he pulled back slightly. With that he hopped up with new energy as he danced around the TARDIS console.

"You know this is a difficult task… The whole staying in one spot while time goes backwards." He assured as he pulled the blue switch, causing River to shake her head. Standing up she walked over and turned it back off and pulling the red one. "Did you touch something?" he asked peering over at her.

"No of course not," she teased with a smile and watched as he narrowed his eyes, before typing in a few numbers.

"Now for the coördinates," he said while typing before elegantly sliding to the other side, which again gave River enough time to correct his calculation.

"Did I hear typing?" he questioned peering through the large glass center of the TARDIS.

"Are you getting hard of hearing at your old age," she mocked and watched as the doctor stuck his finger in his ear.

"Now here we go," he announced as he throws the switch, causing the TARDIS to shake as the ground outside rewound back to the early days. Holding on tight she made her way to the scanner only to be stopped by the doctor. "If you touch those blue boringers I will bite you. Ask Amy space teeth hurt."

"Yes, well I like biting," River flirted as she pressed the buttons. "It's like kissing but there's a winner." She gives him a sly glance that held enough heat to burn him alive. "Or at least that's what I've been told.. Isn't that right sexy." River finished patting the console.

"Oi…stop it or I'll separate you too." The doctor chided in until a ding went off in the background. "Ah… here we are. Androzani Minor… Expect this is hundred-thirty years into its past, and right before its down fall." He paused as his voice trailed off. "Well that's strange…It seems a large space ship is about to land."

Tilting her head slightly, River walked over and watched as the doctor maneuvered the scanner so she could see. "Dear Lord," she mumbled before hitting a few buttons and watching the image zoom in closer.

"What…what is it?" the doctor demanded as he looked over the image, not quite seeing what River was.

"That ship…I know it." She confessed, watching as the doctor gave her a confused look. "It's an archeology ship…it's use to do explorations on different planets but..."

"But?"

"But this ship has weapons and from what else I can tell a hallow compartment…I'm guessing large containment."

With that the Doctor snatched the scanner away bitterly. "Large containment for what?" he questioned eyeing River as if she was one of the members of the ship.

"I'm not sure," she chided back. "Why are you acting like this is my doing?" She questioned, but in true doctor form, he ignored the question. "It would be in the database. I can take a look if you like."

"I thought your current situation kept you out of all their databases since Stormcage," he said bitterly this time River didn't let this go unanswered for and placed a hard smack to his face. "Ahh, what was that for."

"You know exactly what it's for," she argued and watched as he rubbed his cheek. "Now stop being emotional and stop putting me in the same group just because I'm an archeologist." With that she snatched the scanner and started to type.

After a few minutes of silence the doctor finally spoke from his seat on the stairs. "Any luck?" his voice was soft and sad this time, but River didn't offer a look his way.

"Yes, the systems revoked my rights after Utah.…however," she confirmed and watched as the doctor's face brighten.

"But you found a way." This time a smile came to the doctor's face. "Clever… clever River."

"There is always away, Sweetie." River boasted giving him that signature knowing smile as she kept typing away. "And with a little deep data mining, you can find some usernames, extrapolated some passwords...

"I like where this is going." He hopped up walking up behind her to watch.

"And here we go," she beamed as she hit one last button arrogantly. After a couple of moments River was staring at the profile. "They are a team of seven from what I can see. Four ex-military, two grad students, and whoa…" River paused as a familiar picture popped up on the screen. There's no way."

"What do you mean whoa…it's never good when you say whoa." The doctor accused as he maneuvered to get a better view over her shoulder. "What is whoa?"

"Monica Davison…" River confirmed in a sense of shock. After a few moments she shook her head. "She's an Anthropology professor I actually studied under her…but she went missing presumed dead and has been for." She paused looking at the time gage. "For almost a year now." She finished watching as the doctor gave her a confused look. "Monica was a leader in her study, but after she came across some journals about a feathered serpent-."

"A feathered serpent?" the doctor interrupted watching how Rivers turned at the knowledge in his voice, letting her know he knew something more. "You mean they believe to have found a Quetzalcoatl?" the doctor questioned and again River didn't answer as she stared at him shaking her head as she tried to think. "River?"

"I'm sorry…I'm not sure," River said, her answer harsher then what she meant.

"Quetzalcoatl …There are a very rear species and many races and species see them as Gods. It was even said that followers of the beasty gained unusual knowledge, strength, and health. It went on to add that all of them died but if there is one here that means-"

Pulling the scanner toward him, he hit a few buttons until the strange-looking creature's image appeared. "A group known as the Lazarus Movement mounted an expedition in 2057, in attempts to find and capture the beast but they came back empty-handed, with only one survivor. Many people believed they went mad and killed each other, because there was never any proof this creatures still exist"

"Then After that, they left very strict instructions that the search for the monster lizard should stop." River chimed in and watched as the Doctor again turned a strange eye to her yet again.

"Okay I know your cleaver, but this…how did you?" the doctor questioned

"Because I have heard the story… Monica Davison is descendent from Frederick Davison. He was the man who funded the expedition the only survivor of the group. Those journals were his, and went on about how the journals stated that the creature could be caught." River admitted. "Monica did everything in her power trying to get a crew to search for it, but there was an accident, supposedly her body was never recovered."

"That's because she wasn't dead…no she was mounting a team to capture the creature" The doctor theorized and watched as River gave him an unsettling look.

"We might not know what happen, but I have an idea we're about to." She hinted as she hit a few buttons allowing the massive ship to come back into view. "And it all starts here and with that ship."

"We can't allow her to get that creature…it's too powerful and deserves peace." The doctor cautioned softly.

"There's got be a way to stop them I'm certain." River said as she glanced at the screen before finding something very interesting. "Well then, I think I might have just blundered into something remotely useful."

"River," the doctor asked seeing the mischief that now echoed in her eyes.

"Oh yeah...I have defiantly found something useful." she said moving the scanner so the doctor could see. Glancing at the screen, he scrubbed his hands over his mouth.

"You're not going where I think you're going?" he asked and watched as River pulled her bottom lip between her teeth; before he marched off to a different area of the console.

"We have better information, and we know for a fact they don't. If we can find the creature, using this then we can get there first."

"You're serious?" the doctor said leaning against the TARDIS his eye watching her with curiosity. "You realize this is unprecedented."

"Well, that's never stopped us before." River stated smugly walking around to where the Doctor now leaned his back against the console arms crossed.

"It's also potentially dangerous. This creature as abilities that many would kill for, it bound to have protection of some sort."

"_scaredy_–_cat_," she hummed seductively as she leaned next to his ear. Pulling back she hit a lever and walked back to the scanner.

"Hey, what did you just hit." he questioned as he glanced behind him. "You're calculating the information looking for a landing spot." he rambled softly before looking over at her grinning face. Was she daring him? Well, two could play that game. Straightening his bow-tie, he walked over whispering in her ear. "Fine very well, then. If you're up for it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean this was in fact my idea," she shot back before throwing another lever and walking over to the side where the scanner was.

"So we're going in then. "She asked as she moved the scanner so he could see, the darken cave mouth that was lite green and red jewels.

"Off to capture and move a serpent God, before a highly trained and armed group gets their first and exploits it." he answered back his voice echoing with sarcasm.

"I know fun right?" River countered giving him a bright smile and rushing off toward the wardrobe. "I hope you got another outfit in here, and some boots." she called as she raced off.

"This is mad," he mumbled as he watched her disappear in excitement.

"I'm a psychopath...your psychopath if we're focusing on technicalities." she shouted back causing the doctor to scuff.

"Don't remind me," he called back, but the only reply was a sinker from down the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**First off, let me start off by saying thank you. I know I'm not the best writer, but it is my passion. So, when you lovely people favor, follow, and review it brightens my day. Anyway, this is the second chapter to my crazy little world. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Again I own nothing sadly.**_

* * *

_**Chapter two: Plan? What plan?**_

The caves of Androzani Minor had looked like a gallery of beautiful works of art. Even in the darkest parts of the massive caves, took the light from Rivers torch and created a small light show. But here and now neither River nor the Doctor could enjoy the beauty. Instead they focused on remembering every tunnel, and path. The act was bonkers especially when he wouldn't stop pouting about their computer losing signal.

"Stuck in a dark cave with millions of tunnels, no map or computer, big scary beastly monster somewhere hidden, and cross people with guns. How is it that I let you talk me into such ridiculous situations?" Rolling her eyes, she turned and shined the light into his face. "Oi, now you blind me."

"If you're going to sulk, than go back to the TARDIS. Or you can act your age and help me figure out where we are." Letting out a huff the doctor walked up taking her light. "So about how far do you think we've traveled?" River asked following beside him as they tracked through the stagnant water.

"Not certain without the directions, but I figure just a couple more miles and we will be at the cavern you saw on the scanner." He answered as he shinned the light on the smooth jewel incrusted walls, "Whoa" he stopped shinning the light toward two different tunnels.

"Well, fine chose left or right?" River demanded from his side, causing the Doctor to glance at her apologetically. "Let me guess, you have no idea."

"Well-,"

"What help you are." She teased before taking the light back from him. "Does your sonic screwdriver still work?" she asked shinning the night on him as he checked it. At first nothing happens but after a couple smacks it green top lite up.

"YES!," he shouted excitedly.

"Good. That should put out enough light for you to see, since the jewels work to amplify the light."

"Wait are you suggesting we-,"

"Split up…yes," she confirmed turning to see the doctor giving her his 'seriously' look.

"Did you just suggest we split up to hunt down a massive, deadly creature with me having nothing but a sonic screwdriver? Are you mad?" he nagged earning a slight shrug from River.

"Of course not…Well not entirely," she mocked as she turned and started for the right tunnel, only stopping when he steps in front of her. "Okay have it your way," she continued before walking past with him on her heels.

"So we are both on the same plane" the doctor started as he caught up behind an eager River. "You do have a plan right?"

Shinning her torch around watching the light bounce and create a shower of red and greens, "Of course I have a plan," she assured the uncertain Doctor. "Well short of a plan."

"Can you share it with the rest of the class?" he demanded watching as River shrugged, "River, you do have a plan right…and preferable one that doesn't get us shot or eaten."

"Yes, of course…it revolves around hoping something amazing will happen and taken credit for it. You know how that works don't you" she shot back which caused the doctor to open his mouth to berate, but shut it when another voice echoed from a few feet away.

"Over here!," a male voice screamed causing the duo to stop abruptly.

"Well I didn't expect that," River whispered softly as she turned toward the sound. Slowly and silently the two eased closer to the sound of voices.

"How did they get here faster than us, their equipment should have been-," The doctor started but stopped suddenly, when the sounds of weapons discharge, and wild trashing echoed through the massive tunnels sending small rocks crumbling on to them.

Glancing at each other, River reached for her gun and the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The commotion had come only a few feet away, and as they slowly and quietly eased toward it. They watched as the caverns opening came into view. Pressing her back against the smooth damp wall, she slowly and quietly slid closer.

soundless as she could River glanced around the side of one of the entrance walls quickly counting the members, but she paused when she saw the strange creature weakly trashing. It was unlike anything she had seen before, and that said something.

The massive cavern had enough room to park a three-story estate comfortably, but with the massive creature coiled up inside there was only enough room for a couple of creates, which the team had brought and them.

Bright blue lights shinned on the serpent allowing River to see the emerald skin rising and falling easily through the immense netting they had used. It was the sign she needed, a sign that the creature was not dead, but more or less unconscious.

Finally pulling her eyes from the beastie, she watched as the small team quickly hurried around scanning the monstrous being, typing on small computers, while others held their guns up for when the creature went hostile. "Automatic weapons, you naughty boys," she cooed to herself.

However, when the creature letting out what sounded like a pained breath and raised its head allowing two beautiful black wings to expand next to it emerald skin. Everyone panicked and hurried away from it. This alone made River wonder how the small group had even captured it. From just a little movement the team had went into a panic, so how did they take it down?

"River?" the doctor mumbled softly causing her to turn around a sad look on her face.

"Remember the part about you getting us here first?" River muttered softly before moving to give the doctor a glance.

Leaning out slightly, he took in the image judging every little thing, before turning back to River who had her gun drawn and ready. "They're in way over their heads." He whispered and watched as River nodded

"We can't allow them to leave with it." River added softly. "If they get it back to their labs..." she started and watched as the doctor face contorted into anger but sadness as well.

"So we agree then…this creature doesn't leave this cavern," He confirms and watched as River nodded in acceptance. "Your gun, does it have a stun setting." The doctor questioned as he kept his eyes on the busy team.

"No, why?" she asked and watched as he turned around snatching the gun from her hand. Turing it over he ran his sonic over it, before handing it back. "Now it does."

"Why did you do that, if things get out of hand-" River started and watched as the doctor motioned to the team.

"It's not exactly army in there. You can take them all out with stuns." He stated matter-of-factly "They might be a danger to everyone in this room, but that doesn't mean we have to resort to that as well." He said softly and watched as River nodded, as she adjusted the new setting on her gun.

"Okay I'll go in first take out everyone with a weapon that should give you enough room to disable the computers." River said before giving him a reassuring smile which didn't reassure.

"_Should_," he questioned and watched as she shrugged. Shaking his head, he watches her ready the gun. With a deep breath she nodded and he nodded back. Stepping out from her spot, she quickly to out the first two of them, before being noticed allowing the doctor time to step out from his spot with the sonic. Within seconds he was at the first computer, its lights starting to spark.

"River," he shouted as he ducked behind a large rock, barely being missed by a spray of bullets. At the sound, she whirled around leveling the assailant.

"There tampering with the systems," one of the male guards screamed but before anything could be said a blue spark hit him sending him to the ground.

Another man hidden to the side went to pull his AK up in her direction, but before a shot could be fired the doctor uppercut him sending him painful to the hard floor, before taking his spot next to River. His eyes racking over her, knowing that if he hadn't seen the man she might have died, but she gives a reassuring smile. With that he pulled up the sonic waving it about as if it was a weapon.

"Hold it! Everyone, stay put and you won't get hurt!" the Doctor called still waving his sonic screwdriver as if it was a magic wand. "This creature is dangerous and under my-," the Doctor started but before he could finish. A flash of light echoed through the cave hitting the duo sending them to the ground and into darkness.

Slowly River tried to open her stinging eyes. "Ahh…what the hell was that?" she groaned as she braced her pounding head in her hands. She felt groggy, off-balance, but more than anything the pounding in her head and burying in her eyes made her nauseated. Raising her head she slowly started to blink trying to clear her blurry sight, as she glanced around. "Doctor," River called out her eyes searching as her hands felt around.

"Some sort of sonic energy weapon, probably the same thing they used to bring down the serpent I'm guessing. That's how they were able to take control so fast." His voice slurred softly, "It also explains why our computers all went down. Their equipment specializes against energy weapons, ours wasn't." he finished before he too sat up pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, that explains the ringing in my ears." River mumbled thankful that her sight had started to rationalize.

"They're awake!" A loud male voice shouted causing both River and the Doctor to cover their still sensitive ears. "What should we do, Doctor?"

"First, you don't have to shout!" the doctor chided, only to look up to see a young male solider glancing at a woman dressed in tan with a bullet proof vest. "Whoa…You're not talking to me…Good because I don't think I could answer it now." He finished as he slowly tried to fix his vertigo.

"You have are the Doctor?" the female spoke, causing him to glance back up with swimming eyes. "They briefed us about you, but I never figured you would show." Bending down slightly the woman picked up the doctor's hand poking it with a strange needle.

"Oi, what was that. You can't go around poking people with sharp thingies," he retorted as he pulled his hand away.

"This is an antidote to the energy weapon." The woman added as she moved over to River. "Miss Song, what a surprise." She added picking up River's arm repeated the same action.

"That's Doctor Song to you!" River snapped and in returned the woman was not to gentle with the needle.

"There we go. Much better now aren't we." The woman said handing the small injection gun to one of her men.

"Yes, it's almost like coming back from the dead," River marked as she pressed her lips together, her anger spilling through.

"_Doctor_ River Song…top of my class…It's good to see you again." The woman added with a smile as she turned to walk toward the large trapped serpent.

"I wish I could say the same." River said heatedly as she slowly allowed the doctor to help her up.

"Oh come now River." The woman smiled arrogantly. "You were able to find your monster. Why can't I have my chance?"

"Okay Doctor is confused…Doctor is really confused." The manic man said stepping between the two very tense women. "Monster… You're chasing a monster?" the doctor asked his brow frowning in confusion at River.

"She's talking about you, sweetie," River cooed her face still smug, but she refused to take her eyes from the woman.

"ME…hey that's rude!" the doctor shouted, as River slid in front of him, placing herself between the Doctor and others.

"Will you let me handle this please," she said softly through her fake smile as she did so.

"But she called me a monster," he added pointing at the woman who just tilted her head with a cocky smile.

"She is the one with the gun, Sweetie she can call you granddad if she likes, now can you just stand there looking pretty." She shot over her shoulder with clenched teeth, before stepping up to the woman.

"You were the monster hunter, not me," River snapped back harshly trying not to ignore the doctor's pout. "You stole over a million dollars in equipment, than they said you died…in that very ship. Guess that was another lie. Another great disappearing act by Monica Davison"

"River such a brilliant student, able to see and read stuff I never could, a rising star, you know no one ever believed in her." Monica said with a bright smile. "So I helped her and this what I get"

"Helped me…Professor Davison here came to me needing help on a special mission." River added her eyes not looking away from Monica's delighted ones. "She wanted help track down a creature known as a Nubina Atelerix. For my help she would give me access to records only professors can access "

"Harmless little creatures for information about that infamous blue box of hers" Monica said holding her hands up in innocence.

"Harmless, how is giving off endorphins that makes one easily suggestible harmless." River asked harshly. "In the right hands it could be used to control the rise and fall of governments... civilization could wipe out"

"So it was you that called the board, told them of my plans," she asked shaking her head. "Silly girl…I was shagging the Dean. Didn't get even a bad remark…but look at you. Such a bad girl, tell me how is Stormcage treating you?" She said snobby before turning to the doctor, pretending to whisper, "It's so sad that a clever student with such a bright future falls like that."

"Don't be to smug." River shot back causing Monica to smile. "After Luna University figures out you faked your death, used black-mail against your students, laundered money from them, the thief, murder in their name…I'm certain you'll be there."

"And are you going to bring this to the public's eyes. Oh wait that's right…whose going to believe a psychopath. I will be just like the Nubina" Monica mocked as she placed and hand over her heart faking fear and regret. "Sorry my dear you lost your credibility a long time ago."

"You know that's not true, and unless you release us immediately, and your prisoner." River threatened and watched as the woman just smiled and shook her head.

"Why would I do that? I have the dragon, the doctor, and notorious River Song… Nah, sorry, too big a prize. No offense to you two but, well you're now under our custody." She answered snidely motioning for the guards to move in pulling out strange-looking blue cuffs. "My friend James came up with the idea of electrified cuffs. Many thought it inhuman, but since you lot are not human…shouldn't matter.

"So that plan of yours," the doctor questioned from his spot as he turned placing his back against hers watching the other men advancing.

"Okay, so I didn't think this through," River said with a shrug and watched as the doctor gave her a 'really look' over his shoulder. "Hey…you're the one that always has a plan…so go ahead with your extravagant plans," she shot back at him and watched as he smiled weakly back. "Really, again you have nothing."

"You said you had a plan, so why would I need one." he countered causing river to roll her eyes.

"There is no getting out. The ship is monitoring the land; if you run we will fire. You two are coming with us" The main one spoke, unaware of the doctor having eased them back toward the crate that held Rivers gun. Once there, the Doctor pulled Rivers gun swing it around like a mad man.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" River asked her eyes wide as she even had to duck.

"Improvising, something I'm good at. You wanted a plan here you go." he rambled as he turned it on to the guards. "Now I should warn you I'm rubbish with guns, actually I'm not I just hate them." He sauntered as he made sure to keep an eye on everyone in the room. "Now that I have your attention look, I'm going to give you a chance to fix this before anyone gets hurt." The doctor spoke up finally his eyes and voice leaving no room for argument.

"Is that so doctor?" Monica said with a smirk obviously unimpressed. "Really, you're hardly in charge here." She finished as she walked further into the cavern, her eyes searching for something as she did.

"You are dealing with a creature that you barely understand." He snapped back steeping forward causing the men to easy back.

"I've made a lifetime study of cryptozoology and comparative mythology. This is an amazing opportunity. This offered us a glimpse into a larger world, something that most people don't see, but mostly its one hell of a paycheck. Do you know how much you're worth doctor?"

"So you're going to trap the serpent experiment on it for money, sale me to the highest bidder, than hurting River. Is that what you believe is going to happen? Because if you do then you genuinely have no idea what or who you're dealing with." The doctor spat his eye watching the woman and her men.

"Doctor, you might be the cleverest person in the room, but we are not dim. " Monica snapped. "We have secure containment and nothing can get through that, a transpiration system that matches nothing else…and you nonfunctioning gun." With that she gestured to the flashing light. "Cuff them we are on a schedule here." She commands her men as they snatch at the two.

"It's spent?" he asked River who just shook her head. "Oh, so that's why the light was flashing, well good to know."

"Listen to us. If you try to move it, either it will end up dead, or you will." River shouted as the men snapped the electrified cuffs on her wrist, earning them a slight wince out but the woman just narrowed her eyes.

"Money and fame isn't worth your life is it?" the doctor tried to reason but from the look in her eyes he knew she would listen to reason.

Once the electrified cuffs where secure on both River and the Doctor, she glanced back at the creature. "The ship is ready for departure." The woman confirmed, before pulling the strange gun up and firing it at the caves roof. "I'll open up the drop zone and radio for the ship to bring us up."

"Drop zone, we are under tons of rock, plus you have no idea if it will work with a creature this size." The doctor snapped stepping forward only receives a shocked from the cuffs. Allowing a sadistic smile to appear, Monica held up the strange energy weapon firing it into the roof causing large rocks to cascade down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" the River chided but it was too late. With an arrogant smile she starts to fire more rounds into the cave roof.

"No, don't!" The doctor and River screamed out in unison, but it was already too late. "Are you mad? That could cause a cave in," River shouted back and earned a shock for her outburst.

"The striated roofs of these caverns are mark with a glassine crystal. X marks the spot." Monica chimed arrogantly as she nodded and the man holding them jerked them painful hard toward the spot.

"You have to stop," the doctor screamed as his eyes focused on the creature that had slowly started to blink. "The sun and the rocks…you're going to-," they started, but with another blast a large rock fell hitting the massive creature with a harsh thwap. Letting out an ear-piercing squeal the serpent trashed violently, sending down more rocks, while its sharp teeth are tearing at the netting.

"Get back!" one of the men call, but as he goes to pull the trigger the creatures massive tail hits him sending him flying back against the unforgiving wall with a force so great it causes his gun to fire. At the sound chaos starts to spread as the massive creature thrashed and fought.

As madness rang out the doctor raced over to the crate he had seen them put his sonic. "OUT! OUT! Everyone out!" He screamed as turned away from the serpents madding rage, quickly to use the sonic to unlatch the cuffs. "Stop your shooting!" the doctor screamed out over the sound of gun fire and shouts. "The walls of these caves have imbedded jewels within them. If a bullet was to hit one it would cause ricoch-," he started but halted when he realized that he the madness he had lost track of River.

"River!" he shouted as he tried to make his way back toward the chaos.

"Leave the rest!" Monica screamed toward the men and before grabbing the doctor. "This place is going to cave in." she finished as she fired rapidly at the nearly free creature, but the without a clear shot it was pointless.

"I will not leave her here to die!" he shouted as he raced past the creature barley being missed its massive jaws.

"River!" he shouted pulling his jacket to his face to block out the rock dust that now fills the room. Suddenly a struggled wince echoed through the cloud.

"River!" he shouts running toward the voice but before he could get to her side the serpent turns tail hits him hard enough to send them flying.

With a sickening crack he hits the unforgiving wall. The only thing he can here is the screams of the others as the caves roof gives away on them. "River," he coos into the darkness.


End file.
